Chaos' Federation Arsenals and Equipments
This article is a list of weapons that for the Chaos' Federation . Which along with tactical equipment and most highly advance weaponry. Even the most better armor-piercing ammunition which its a better choice to the FMJ (Full-Metal Jacket) rounds. Along with energy weapons, due to high-heated plasma energy. Also...as for other weapons based from Chaos Fraction, it is also known to its servants as the Primordial Truth or the Primordial Annihilator, and to the Imperium of Man as the Archenemy, is the universal and usually malign spiritual force embodied by the malevolent intelligent entities comprised of psychic energy that live in the Warp. Weaponry The weaponry unlikely to Heaven's Federation possesses, which using the same thing to have tactical attachments into them. Includes Chaos Space Marines' weaponry. Which those weaponry had installs a rail-system able to attaches accessories. - State of Emergency on Updated Image for Classic Editor Noted: For Chaos' Federation This version only has a single barrel, but fires red lasers that offers more damage than the MG46; it can also destroy metal gratings and wire fences to open new areas or expose enemies in cover, and is highly effective against armour. Like the Lasekraftwerk and AR Marksman's laser mode, it is powered by a battery; this can be recharged by placing the MG60 back in its mounting or by using charging stations List of Arsenals Chaos Weapons ---Melee--- * Combat Knife A normal standard chaos decorated combat knife. * Power Sword - is an advanced close-combat weapon sheathed in an energy field that cuts through solid matter. Description: Inlaid with foul sigils dedicated to the Chaos Gods, this tainted Power Sword cuts through enemies with ease. Elegant and merciless, this blade is a manifestation of the wielder's utter disdain for the weak and blind slaves of the False Emperor. * Power Maul - is a heavy close-combat weapon. Description: A powerful daemon of hatred is bound within this huge maul, giving each blow terrible destructive power. Swinging the Daemon Maul overhead into a smash causes a detonation of foul energies that damage anyone nearby. * Chain sword - is a sword with a motorized chainsaw-like edge, and is the standard close-combat weapon. Description: Consecrated to the dark powers of Chaos, this chainsword hums with the bloodlust of its dark masters. These dark rites have not reduced the weapon's speed or precision on the battlefield. The standard melee weapon for a Chaos Space Marine, with motorized monomolecular-edged teeth capable of slicing through armour, flesh, and bone. Fast and responsive, it is capable of sawing through a variety of enemies. * Chain Axe - is an advanced hand-to-hand combat weapon similar to the Chainsword; heavier and more cumbersome, but more devastating. The weapon's heavy head whirs with razor-like teeth that chew through armor, ripping and tearing the flesh beneath. * Tyrant's Claw (Lightning Claws) The Tyrant's Claw is the monstrous, bear-like bionic arm and shoulder that was built to replace the arm of the Astral Claws' fallen Chapter Master Lufgt Huron. The bearer of this fell weapon is Huron Blackheart, the Lord of the infamous Renegade Chaos warband known as the Red Corsairs. The Claw is a Power Fist that incorporates a built-in Heavy Flamer. The Tyrant's Claw was built from the remnants of a relic known as the Ghost Razors, which fragmentary evidence suggests was gifted to Lufgt Huron by the remnants of the Tiger Claws Chapter in gratitude to their saviour. Like its predecessor, the Tyrant's Claw is a heavily armoured gauntlet that houses a number of articulated blades. In close combat, the Tyrant's Claws are an all but unmatched weapon, as the unidentified phase-frequency disruption fields imparted to their cutting edges prove able to slice through solid matter at a sub-molecular level, parting ceramite and adamantine plate effortlessly and sundering all energy fields and force barriers they encounter. The Heavy Flamer incorporated into the Tyrant's Claw is commonly employed as a squad support weapon by Terminator units deployed into closely confined battle zones. The use of such a weapon by a Space Marine commander was an unorthodox choice, but one that clearly reflects Huron Blackheart's preference for participating at the forefront of battle and heavy assaults. The Heavy Flamer's specific pattern remains unknown, and it was likely a direct creation of Armenneus Valthex in his capacity as the Tyrant's personal armourer and weaponsmith. ---Plasma--- * Plasma Pistol - is a pistol-sized version of the Plasma Gun weapon. It is functionally identical to the Space Marine Plasma Pistol. Description: Chaos-tainted plasma pistols fire balls of super-heated plasma, making them deadly companions to a close-combat weapon. The pistol can also fire a supercharged blast, although doing so is quick to overheat the weapon. * Plasma Gun - is a rifle-like weapon that fires balls of hydrogen-basedplasma. These super-heated projectiles detonate upon impact, causing extreme damage to infantry targets. It is functionally identical to the Space Marine Plasma Gun. - 100-units Description: Adorned with the sigils of Chaos, this desecrated Plasma Gun fires charged energy pulses able to damage heavily armored targets. This rapid-fire weapon is deadly, but prone to overheating. Wielders must manage heat carefully lest their weapon shutdown in the heat of battle. A two-handed rifle that fires pulses of super-heated ionized gas towards the enemy that detonate with the power of a small sun. While extremely effective at melting through enemy armour and vehicles, the plasma gun is also prone to building up dangerous levels of heat that must be vented to prevent the shooter from being injured. Fired continuously, it can fire up to 16 shots before overheating. Holding down the fire button to produce a charged shot will continue to overheat the gun until the shot is released. At a minimum each charged shot will inflict about 40% to the overheating of the gun. * Plasma Cannon - is a heavy weapon that uses the same dark technologies as the smaller Plasma Gun and Plasma Pistol. It fires super-heated globules of hydrogen-based plasma that detonate upon impact, causing extreme damage. Like its two smaller counterparts, it can be charged up to fire an even more devastating blast, powered by 25 units of the weapon's energy stores, but capable of killing even power armored Astartes outright. Charged shots will also leave a burning plasma residue. - 100 units, superheated. ---Melta--- * Meltagun - is a hand-held heat-based weapon working by sub-atomic agitation of the air. They often use pressurized pyrum-petrol gases with a two-part injection system which forces the gases into a molecular state, vaporizing and turning almost anything into nothing but a pile of molten slag. - 1-shot with shotgun capability. Description: Sorcerous incantations have bound this Melta Gun to the forces of Chaos. It fires a scorching plume of molecularly agitated heat at close range. This power comes at the expense of low ammunition stores and a long recharge between shots. It fires a single cone-shaped blast 21 meters in length and 6 meters in diameter. Although hits from 1-7 meters will score the full 225 when the shot is aimed properly, the reduced size of the cone's diameter can make shots at 1-2 meters of range very difficult to score a direct hit, and thus only cause a fraction of the damage. ---Bolters--- * Bolt Pistol - is the standard-issue sidearm of the Chaos Space Marines. It is a compact pistol version of the Bolter, and is typically wielded alongside a Space Marine's melee weapon, typically the Chainsword. - 10 rounds. Description: In service for millennia, this pistol pulses with the hatred of the Chaos Space Marines who have wielded it. With every bolt fired, it barks out another call for slaughter. * Bolter - or boltgun is the standard Chaos Space Marine ranged weapon. It is the basic weapon for the Tactical class and also available to the Raptor class (requires the True Grit perk). - 30 rounds. Description: The desecrated Bolters wielded by many in the twisted ranks of the traitorous Chaos Space Marines appear superficially similar in layout to a modern firearm, but are actually too large and heavy for a human to wield, firing rocket-propelled projectiles almost 20mm in caliber that explode after penetrating the target, causing incredible amounts of damage when compared to present-day small arms. The firepower of these defaced weapons have been proven time and again to the detriment of manyImperial Guardsmen and xenos alike, who have had the misfortune to stand in the way of these dark warriors. * Stalker Bolter - is a scoped long-range variant of the standard Bolter. - 10 rounds. * Unholy Relic Bolter - * Storm Bolter - is a two-barreled version of the Bolter weapon, equipped with a 50-round magazine and capable of rapid fire. As it is heavier and causes more recoil than a normal boltgun, it is rarely used by human troops and generally seen on Terminators or mounted on a vehicle. Description: The product of the desecrated forges of the Iron Warriors Legion, the Twin-linked Bolter used by some Chaos Space Marines is designed to chew through any Loyalist who dares close range * Heavy Bolter (Twin Bolter) - is a heavier version of the Bolter, analogous to a machine gun although proportionally more powerful due to firing explosive. - 800 rounds, superheated. Description: Adorned in honor of the Chaos gods, this Tainted Heavy Bolter replicates the staggering firepower of emplaced weapons in a form portable by a mighty Chaos Space Marine. By planting his feet, the wielder can gain increased rate of fire and accuracy at the cost of mobility. Heavy bolters are generally used for anti-infantry or fire support roles. It fires a round comparible to the size of a human fist, which is considerably larger than that of the standard bolter shell, with more propellant and longer range, making it capable of destroying light vehicles. Because of its high rate of fire, jamming is often a problem. Like all bolt weapons, heavy bolters require regular maintenance and ancient litanies to appease their spirits. The most modern version of the heavy bolter in widespread use is the Astartes Mk IVc. The weapon goes through rounds very quickly using either a disintegrating belt or 40-round high capacity box magazine. It can be fitted with special ammunition or fitted with a bipod to be used in a sustained fire capacity. ---Las--- Man-portable Lascannon - is a formidable weapon, capable of piercing most vehicle armour and killing powerful and heavily armoured troops. The fact that it has a slow recharge and expends its power in a single blast against a single target makes the weapon a poor anti-personnel weapon against hordes of massed infantry. - sniper and 4 shots Description: Marked with dark sigils of precision and destruction, the Tainted Lascannon fires a charged energy blast along a powerful laser and can cut through almost any armor at extreme range. Features a powerful optical scope with variable magnification. The Tainted Lascannon does 100 damage to shields or to health, during a shot to the body. During a head shot this will more than double to 225 damage, killing most class instantly. Melee Weapons Tor-frick-knife.jpg|Nazi Knife 1_zpsubzwix3i.png 51lMcV5cDXL. SL1000 .jpg|Machete BC-Axe.jpg|Battle Combat Axe Laser Pick.jpg|Rock Saw (or Laser Pick) Rambo-4-machete-3355-p.jpg|Machete Knife Espada_de_energía_HR.jpg|Energy Sword Sword_Study_HRB_1.jpg|A study of the Energy Sword ReachSchematic_-_Sword.png|A blueprint of the energy sword|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-1_Energy_Weapon/Sword HaloReach-EnergyDagger-transparent.png|Energy dagger Type-2_Energy_Weapon_Hammer_Halo_Reach.png|Gravity Hammer ReachSchematic_-_Hammer.png|A blueprint of the Gravity Hammer|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-2_Energy_Weapon/Hammer 01. Nazi Knife The knife is capable of full out stabbing during combat and silent take downs during stealth. During both situations, the ability to throw knives is unlocked after performing a number of takedowns, and unlocking more throwing knives to carry requires a set amount of throwing knife kills. Most enemies can be killed with a single hit with a knife. They can be picked up from the corpses of enemies who have been killed by them. Note that throwing your knife will not result in the inability to perform a takedown or stabbing, as another knife may be used. The knife throw might alert others if the victim is in close proximity. 02. Machete The machete is a large cleaver-like cutting tool. It is typically used for cutting down jungle brush and overgrowth, but is also sometimes used as an offensive weapon. 03. Battle Combat Axe BC-Axe is a notorious melee weapon with much better damage rates than the default Knife. The Combat Axe has a faster primary attack rate but slower with secondary and shorter attacking range. 04. Rock Saw or Laser Pick The Rock Saw seems to be a mining instrument designed to mine and cut ore from rocks. The front end is a standard metal pick with serrated edges, while the back end can be folded out to create a laser for slicing and cutting various materials. Evidently the laser is quite powerful, demonstrated by the ease by which it sliced through neck when committed suicide. 05. Combat Machete Knife 06. Type-1 Energy Sword The Energy Sword is the signature weapon of the Sangheili, and has been their weapon of nobility since its creation during one of their Ages of Discovery. Viewed as a holy weapon,6 the Sangheili pride themselves on their skills with it.7 They believe that it is better for a Sangheili to fall on his sword as an act to redeem his honor. The Sangheili are also very strict on who can be trained in the art of swordsmanship - only aristocrats are permitted to wield Energy Swords, and sword wielders are no longer eligible for marriage. Breeding with any female they choose is permitted, married or otherwise, to ensure successful transmission of "swordsman" genes. In service to the Covenant, Sangheili of a high or important rank are permitted to wield this weapon - lower ranks are not permitted to wield the sword because of its high status. In the Covenant, Sangheili Ultras, Sangheili Zealots, Special Operations Sangheili, Stealth Sangheili, Sangheili High Councilors, and Sangheili Honor Guardsman are permitted to use Energy Swords. 07. Energy Dagger The design bears resemblance to a half-sized Energy Sword, but ends in a single point rather than in dual prongs. It is mounted to a device worn on the wrists of the user. 08. Type-2 Gravity Hammer The Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer is a large hammer that serves as an excellent and powerful melee weapon in the game. It is a highly symbolic Jiralhanae weapon that is analogous to the Sangheili Energy Sword. This powerful weapon can also be used to manipulate gravity, allowing it to push opponents away or pull them towards the wielder, as well as deflecting incoming projectiles. This weapon consists of a shaft, head, and blade. A field generator, which is located in the head, emits a kinetic pulse (~4.5 meters). The exact mechanism by which it functions is currently under investigation by the UNSC. Pistol(s) and Sidearms Sta18_pistol.jpg|StA-18 Pistol STA19_HQ_V1p.jpg HGH_STA19.jpg Kzsf_fe_2013-09-18_sta19-pistol_01.jpg Kzsf_fe_2013-09-18_sta19-pistol_03.jpg AY69 loadout icon big.png|AY69 Machine Pistol 1-C2.jpg|AY69 Customization H3-BruteMauler-transparent.png|Mauler H3BruteMauler-scantransparent.png Brute_shotgun.jpg|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-52_Pistol Handgun46Official.jpg|Luger-1946 (And Suppressed) - 9mm Luger Handgun60Official.jpg|Luger-1960 (And Surpassed) - 9mm Luger|link=http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Handgun_1960 Pistola de Plasma HR.png|Plasma Pistol = 01. StA-18 Pistol The StA-18 Pistol is the standard-issue Helghast pistol manufactured by Stahl Arms a staple of the Helghast Army during the Second Extrasolar war. It fires the 9.2x20mm cartridges, as written on the magazine, but holds only 12 rounds in a helical magazine on the front of the weapon. = Attachments: = * Silencer * Pistol Laser-pointer * Reflex Sight * Flashlight = 02. AY69 (This weapon used by KPA) The AY69 Micro Machine Gun is a subcompact weapon. Like the Pistol, it can be dual-wielded. Which this weapon used by the KPA. The AY69 is a more powerful sidearm than the pistol. Although it is ineffective past short range, the AY69's high rate of fire can typically eliminate the average enemy trooper relatively quickly. If dual-wielded, (holding down both the left and right mouse buttons) will make both weapons fire at once. The combined fire of two AY69s is very effective against personnel in close quarters. However, the heavy recoil will make it difficult to hit a target past short range. Beyond medium range encounters, a more accurate weapon such as the SCAR or FY71 are more effective. The silencer attachment increases the AY69's usefulness, allowing for quick close-range kills without alerting the surrounding enemies. = Attachments: = * Pistol Laser/Flashlight module * Silencer * Reflex Sight = 03. Mauler The Type-52 Pistol, more commonly known as the Mauler, is a Jiralhanae sidearm used by the Infantry and Security forces of the Covenant Loyalists during the Human-Covenant war. It functions as a handheld shotgun. The Mauler is based on the Jiralhanae's Pre-Covenant technology and has been in use since they first developed firearms. The magazine holds 5 shells of an unknown type of ammunition. The Mauler is equipped with a small blade underneath, making it a formidable melee weapon. = 04. Luger-46 The [http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Handgun_1946 Handgun 1946]' '(aka Luger-46) is the standard-issue sidearm frequently used by Nazi commanders. It boasts a relatively high damage per shot for a light weapon and is capable of killing most standard enemies with a single headshot, or around 3 to 5 bodyshots depending on the difficulty. The pistol is also highly accurate even when dual-wielded or hip-fired with a very narrow bullet spread, though its ironsights are flat and somewhat awkward to use in low-light conditions. Due to a glitch this gun at point blank range will kill any enemy in the game with a crotch shot. It has a high rate-of-fire, though this combined with its magazine capacity of 10 leaves a lot to be desired when used in a direct firefight, but this can be remedied by upgrades or by wielding a second pistol. This weapon shines the most during stealth segments as it is one of the very few weapons in the game that can accept a suppressor. The Handgun 1946 is completely superseded by its 1960 version after the timeskip. It is, however, usable during the hidden Nightmare sequences. = Attachment: = * Silencer * Pistol Butt-stock * Laser-pointer = 05. Luger-1960 The Handgun 1960 '''is a light weapon or Luger-60 which known as; the Handgun 1960 is the standard-issue sidearm frequently used by Nazi commanders. It boasts a relatively high damage per shot for a light weapon and is capable of killing most standard enemies with a single headshot, or around 3 to 5 bodyshots depending on the difficulty. The pistol is also highly accurate even when dual-wielded or hip-fired with a very narrow bullet spread, though its ironsights are flat and somewhat awkward to use in low-light conditions. The improved pistol packs twice the amount of shots per magazine compared to its predecessor and comes with a handy 3-round burst mode makes it much more competent in a shootout, though the repeated shots also generate a fair amount of recoil. It is still capable of being silenced, though this restricts it to firing semi-automatically only. A crisp white version of the Handgun 1960 can be found on the Luna Base. This version is permanently suppressed and as a result cannot utilize the burst fire option. Other than that both variants are the same in terms of performance. = Attachments: = * Silencer * Reflex Sight * Assault Scope w/ Laser pointer = Plasma Pistol Looks at Energy Weapon below. Revolver(s) Starcraft-JimReynor-Pistol-5-800x535.jpg|Terran Revolver Majestic Revolver.jpg|Majestic Revolver 2-C2.jpg|Majestic - Customization Evo Magnum 02.jpg|HE .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 500 Scoped.jpeg MP_412.jpg|MP 412 REX = 01. Terran Revolver - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 02. Majestic Revolver - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 03. Smith & Wesson Model 500 - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 04. HE .44 Magnum The High Explosive (HE) .44 Magnum is a handgun. The Magnum appears as an ordinary pistol, but it fires remote-detonated lithium bullets with the weapon's alternate fire. it can be upgraded to a point where it can release multiple explosive charges and can be exploded manually. = 05. REX The MP412 REX is a Russian double-action .357 magnum revolver with a break-action chamber and an automatic ejector. Shotgun(s) Shotgun 46-Schockhammer.jpg|Schockhammer nicholas-cort-shotgun46-final-01.jpg Nazi_Shotgun_1946.3.jpg SchockhammerNormal.jpg|link=http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Schockhammer SchockhammerSight.jpg|The Schockhammer's iron sight. SchockhammerFiring.jpg|The Schockhammer being fired. SchockhammerReload.jpg|The Schockhammer being reloaded. AutoShotgunOfficial.jpg|Automatic Shotgun-1960 - 12 gauge buckshot il_fullxfull.1310343966_q2t8 - Automatic Shotgun.jpg Wolfenstein The New Order Shotgun Reload 2.jpg|Note the extra magazine already on the shotgun, presumably containing the shrapnel shells. justin-sluka-20170821-4-Automatic Shotgun.jpg justin-sluka-20170821-5-Automatic Shotgun.jpg = 01. Schockhammer "A heavy and very powerful double barreled semi-automatic combat shotgun. The weapon fires from alternating barrels for increased rate of fire." ―Weapon description The [http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Schockhammer '''Schockhammer] is a Nazi combat shotgun and the predecessor to the automatic variant. The Schockhammer is acquired partway into the Keep mission and is a very powerful weapon, capable of dropping most enemies with a single shot to the torso. By firing out of alternating barrels it is capable of ridiculous fire rates for a shotgun if the trigger is spammed, though accuracy will suffer as a result. It has a 10-round magazine by default and sizable ammo pool, and due to its ammunition pickups being relatively common as the game goes on, can be abused to great effect. The Schockhammer can be dual-wielded. Compared to its other brethren (Double-barreled), the Schockhammer trades firepower for its larger magazines and damage-per-second potential and has the additional benefit of using a vastly more common ammunition type. = 02. Automatic Shotgun-1960 or Assault Schockhammer The Automatic Shotgun isn't introduced until 1960 and is issued to Guards and Heavy soldiers. The Automatic Shotgun boasts a heavy damage rating per shot, capable of killing most standard enemies with a single click of the trigger, and quickly felling the sturdier ones within a few seconds of automatic fire. While ammo is chewed up at a very rapid rate when hosing down enemies repeatedly, additional pickups are not hard to come by and will more often than not contain enough shells to refill an entire standard magazine. The Automatic Shotgun is a beast in close quarters, and its pellet spread cone is substantial, but tight enough to be reasonably accurate at medium ranges. The Automatic Shotgun can be upgraded with a Shrapnel Shot alt-fire mode which allows it to fire ricocheting projectiles that can bounce off surfaces and harm enemies. The mode also restricts the weapon to firing in semi-automatic configuration. = Cancelled = LS13 Shotgun The LS13 Shotgun (nicknamed "Lucky Strike"), also known as the M13 Semi-Automatic Shotgun, is an ISA weapon that fires a dense cloud of pellets with every shot, as all shotguns do. It is manufactured by the ISA, but is more commonly found in helghast hands. More often than not, these shotguns are carried by Helghast commandos and assault troopers (who more than likely took them from dead ISA soldiers or had them shipped back by the mercenaries in KZL). In Killzone, this brutal weapon comes with two distinct firing modes: the first will fire a single shotgun shell, while the second will fire two, increasing firepower at the cost of an higher recoil and a slower rate of fire. ZX-76 Shotgun ZX-76 Shotgun.jpg|ZA-76 Shot02 - ZX-76 Shotgun.jpg Shot01 - ZX-76 Shotgun.jpg The ZX-76 Shotgun is a double barrel pump-action shotgun chambered in 12 gauge. The ZX-76 is a pump-action shotgun feeding from an 8-round detachable magazine and incorporating an unusual double barrel design; while the weapon typically fires from only one of these barrels at a time, the weapon is also capable of discharging both simultaneously, for a much more powerful blast. It is a very effective weapon in close quarters or for charging enemies. Each magazine holds eight shells. The ZX-76 also features a secondary fire that fires off two shells simultaneously, though the weapon user must use the pump-action to load more shells if this secondary fire is used. Sub-Machine Gun(s) StA-11_SMG.png|StA-11 Submachine Gun killzone_3_helghast_sta11_smg_by_luxox18-datd0bt.jpg Feline.jpg|Feline 4-C2.jpg|Feline - Customization MPX8 - SMG.jpg|MPX8 MPX8 Customization-Editor_2012-02-03_17-58-28-55.jpg|MPX8 - Customization K-Volt.jpg|K-Volt 5-C2.jpg|K-Volt - Customization Typhoon1080p.png|Typhoon C3-Typhoon.jpg Typhoon-Post-10627-0-18272100-1425879881.jpg Typhoon - Information - Crysis3 2013-05-07 16-47-42-51.jpg Typhoon-Crysis3 2013-12-21 23-31-18-23.jpg HaloReach-SpikeRifle-Side.png|Spiker Spikerifle.png|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-25_Carbine Reloading_dual_wielded_Spikers.jpg|The Spiker's empty cylindrical magazine being released. 1211740294_Spiker_Header.jpg|A Spiker shot in mid-flight. ReachSchematic_-_Spiker.png|A blueprint of the Spiker Needler HR.png|Needler Evo Bullseye 03.jpg|Bullseye = 01. StA-11 SMG The StA-11 Submachine Gun is manufactured by Stahl Arms and wielded by Shocktroopers in the Campaign, and the Saboteur and Soldier class in the multiplayer. It has a cylindrical magazine that holds 48 rounds of the 9.2 x 20 mm cartridge, with a max-carry limit of 384, or 8 magazines. It has a high rate of fire and low recoil, which compensates for the low damage. Only downside is that the player must reload often in order to avoid being caught with an empty mag. Firing from the hip is very effective at short range, though shouldering the weapon makes it dangerous at medium range as well. Interestingly, shouldering the weapon does not slow the player's movement speed as it does with all other weapons, although it does limit turnspeed slightly. = Attachments: = * Assault Scope * Reflex Sight * Silencer * Laser-pointer * Flashlight = 02. MPX8 Submachine Gun The MPX8 is an SMG found in Crysis and Crysis Warhead. It is used by the KPA. Primarily intended as a personal defense and close-quarters weapon; its large 50-round magazine and close-range power range make it the ideal PDW/CQC weapon. The SMG first appears in the hands of KPA scouting parties. Later on, the weapon becomes part of the standard arsenal used by KPA forces on the island. The US Marines are not seen using the SMG in-game. A smaller submachine gun, the AY69. = Attachments: = * Silencer * Laser Pointer * Flashlight * Scope * Reflex Sight = 03. Feline = 04. Typhoon - Owend to the Heaven's Federation, adapted = 05. Spiker The Type-25 Carbine, also known as the Spiker '''or '''Spike Rifle. The Type-25 Carbine is a fully-automatic, magazine-fed rail-type weapon. As its metal projectiles are pulled between the rails they are superheated and elongated into the spikes that are its namesake. Two large blades made of tungsten carbide,2an extremely strong and durable material, are mounted under the barrel of the weapon, increasing its effectiveness in close-quarters. The Spiker's ammunition is fed into the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40-round capacity. The drum magazine is located on the underside of the weapon, behind the blades and in front of the trigger. = 04. Needler Look at Energy Weapon = 05. Bullseye Look at Energy Weapon Assault & Light & Heavy Machine Guns FY71 - Crysis.jpg|FY-71 Crysis3_2013-05-07_16-47-20-59 - FY71.jpg Sta52rifle.png|StA-52 Assault Rifle StA-52LAR.jpg killzone__sta_52_assault_rifle_by_czechbiohazard-d511a4t.png helghast_rifle_by_lemmonade.png AK470_Rifle.jpg|AK470 Rifle - Custom AK470_Rifle Review.jpg|link=http://blacklight.wikia.com/wiki/AK470_Rifle StA3_LMG.jpg|StA-3 Light Machine Gun Kz2_StA3_lmg.jpg AR60Official.jpg|AR-1960 316_26.jpg|link=http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_Rifle_1960 VaccaroAnthony starcraft 02.jpg|C-14 Impaler Rifle Nazi_MG46_Minigun.jpg|MG-46 (MaschinenGewehr 1946) Wtno-assault-weapon.jpg|MG-60|link=http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/MG-60 H2A Render PlasmaRifle.png|Plasma Rifle H2A Render CampaignBrutePlasmaRifle.png|Brute Plasma Rifle Plasma Repeater (1).png|Plasma Repeater Reaper carbines (2nd).jpg|Reaper Carbine (Pair) = 01. FY71 The FY71 is chambered for the 5.45x39mm rifle cartridge and uses thirty-round magazines. One extra cartridge can be chambered for a maximum of 30 +1 rounds. A maximum of 331 rounds - eleven magazines plus 1 in the chamber - can be carried for this weapon. The FY71 is capable of both fully-automatic and semi-automatic fire and can mount an under-barrel attachment as well. This weapon is effective at most ranges and has a decent rate-of-fire and accuracy, making it a well-balanced rifle that is useful for most engagements. Curiously, the weapon is significantly quieter than other weapons when firing, though not to the point of adding a Silencer. It can be equipped with Iron Sights, Reflex Sight, Laser Pointer, Silencer, Single Shot, Extended Magazine, and underslung weapons. = AK470 Rifle - Custom The AK470 Rifle is a fully automatic weapon with moderate damage, average firerate and average spread but higher recoil. This weapon has a higher damage range and recoil when compared to the Assault Rifle and this becomes evident when customizing the weapon and when used in-game. = Ammunition = There are 5 different magazine types available for the AK470 Rifle. For an more information see AK470 Rifle Mags. Loaded with any rounds and different mags: = 02. StA-52 Assault Rifle It is mainly used by the Helghast and it is manufactured by Stahl Arms. All variants of the StA-52 are chambered in the 5.56x45mm cartridge. The Killzone variant features a 12 gauge under barrel shot gun. = 03. StA-3 Light Machine Gun The StA-3 Stova Light Machine Gun is used by the Helghast as a support weapon and emplaced weapon, both manufactured by Stahl Arms. It fires from a 100 round, helical drum and has a very high rate of fire. However, its accuracy leaves something to be desired due to the recoil of the 7.62 x 51 mm HSO cartridge, limiting accurate fire to very short bursts. The StA-3 also lacks iron sights, only providing a mediocre (and rather imprecise) "zoom" which further adds to its accuracy is medium at longer ranges. It excels as a close range weapon, allowing for indiscriminate spraying, but is also effective at medium to long range in the hands of a skilled player (especially when crouched). = 04. C-14 Impaler - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. - = 05. AR-1960 The Assault Rifle 1960 is a assault weapon The Assault Rifle 1960 is designed to be a fully automatic weapon that is more versatile and robust than it's 1946 variant. The weapon fires faster and also has significantly less recoil than the earlier model and allows for much more accurate shooting. The 1960 variant retains the ability to be dual-wielded. An underbarrel drum-fed semi-automatic micro rocket launcher replaces the rifle's selective fire functionality, though also allowing it to act as a heavy-hitter to use against larger enemies such as the Super Soldier and various robots. Rocket ammunition is fairly rare in the game world and are often found in boxes of four, so careful use of the mode must be thought out clearly so as to avoid wastage. = 96. MG-46 The MG-46 (MaschinenGewehr 1946) or Machinegun 1946 is a turret armament. The Machine Gun 1946 is an (apparently) electrically-powered multi-barreled rotary machinegun capable of very high volumes of fire. It is mostly seen mounted on turret bases where it is loaded with an endless supply of ammunition, and operation is only limited by the barrel cluster overheating. When dismounted, however, it becomes a mobile powerhouse, capable of mowing through hordes of enemy personnel before running out of ammo. Upon running dry it cannot be reloaded is automatically dropped to the ground, but can be refilled to full capacity instantly by picking it up again and mounting it onto an empty turret base. With that said, however, the MG-46 is very heavy, slowing Blazkowicz down substantially when it is hefted around and even more when the barrel cluster is spooled up. It also has a lot of recoil when fired non-stop, therefore limiting its effective range to within a few feet in front of the user. The MG-46 also doesn't have its own slot (unless a specific perk is taken in The Old Blood), therefore it will be dropped immediately upon switching weapons or Blazkowicz going through certain interactions, which may cause players to lose possession of it. Lastly, its high rate-of-fire can burn through ammunition at an alarming rate, and depending on the situation, a turret mount might not be easy to come across. = 07. MG-60 The MG-60 (MaschinenGewehr 1960)'' or ''Machine Gun 1960 is a energy-based turret armament. = 08. Plasma Rifle Common Direct energy rifle gain fourth-degree burns = 09. Brute Plasma Rilfe Modified Direct energy rifle gains third-degree burns = 10. Plasma Repeater The weapon's rate of fire will slow as it is fired and the weapon heats up. This can be solved by manually venting the rifle with the reload button, which can be done all at once or gradually. However, as the weapon overheats and the rate of fire slows, the accuracy of the weapon will increase. = 11. Reaper Carbine A dual-energy weapons. Battle & Sniper Rifles StA14_Rifle.jpg|StA14 Rifle Sta4_battle_rifle.jpg VC32_Sniper_Rifle.jpg|VC32 Sniper Rifle VC32_Sniper_RIfle.png HEVRifle SC2 Phys1.jpg|HEV Commando Rifle M82A2.JPG|M82A2 C2 dsg1.jpg|DSG1 Precision Rifle 8-C2.jpg|DSG-1 - Customization M2014 Gauss.jpg|M2014 Gauss Rifle Crysis2-GaussGun.jpg 1441743549 m42c-scoped-rifle.jpg|M42C Scoped Rifle MGS4-Barrett.jpg Free-shipping-3D-paper-model-font-b-gun-b-font-StarCraft-2-Terran-C10-specter-sniper.jpg|C-10 Canister Rifle ARMarksmanOfficial.jpg|AR Marksman Marksman_Plasma_Rifle.png|Marksman Plasma Rifle|link=http://wolfenstein.wikia.com/wiki/AR_Marksman Deadeye R3.jpg|Deadeye Auger rifle.jpg|Auger HReach-T31NeedleRifleSide.png|Needle Rifle H3-CovenantCarbine-AngleSide.png|Carbine ParticleBeamRifle-HighRes-Transparent.png|Particle Beam Rifle = 01. StA-14 Rifle The StA-14 Rifle has been used by Helghast Riflemen for over 50 years and popular with terrorists as well. Among the troops, it is considered an honor to carry this classic weapon into battle, and it is manufactured by Stahl Arms. It fires 7.62 x 51 mm high-speed, armor-piercing rounds and is very accurate, useful for picking off distant enemies (especially Helghast manning emplacements in the Campaign). Exceptions are the fact that there is no internal magazine and en bloc clip, it has a cylindrical magazine, just like virtually all Helghast weaponry. Which equipped with mid-range scope. = 02. C-10 Canister Rifle - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 03. VC32 Sniper Rifle = 04. HEV Commando Rifle - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 05. M2014 Gauss Rifle - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 06. DSG-1 Precision Rifle - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 07. Sniper Rifle System (SRS) 99 Anti-Matériel - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 08. M42C Scoped Rifle The Armat M42C Scoped Rifle is a sniper rifle and a piece of non-standard USCM equipment, issued only in special circumstances. It has almost twice the range of standard USCM small arms. It also has the power to penetrate even armored vehicles; it can put a three inch hole in APC armor from several miles away. Unsurprisingly, there are no Yautja or Xenomorphswith armor sufficient to stop this weapon's rounds. With this power comes a price, however – the weapon has a poor rate of fire and is almost useless in close combat situations. = 09. Barrett M82A2 - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted. = 10. C-10 Canister Rifle - Owned to the Heaven's Federation, adapted = 11. AR Marksman (Standard/Plasma) The AR Marksman is a scoped select-fire weapon, there are two variants: = Marksman Rifle: = The AR Marksman is a select-fire rifle issued to elite Nazi personnel in 1960. Visually, it resembles the standard Assault Rifle 1960, though internally it is fundamentally different, and uses an additionally unusual form of ammunition. While in its default configuration, the AR Marksman fires high-caliber rounds semi-automatically while the weapon's barrel is at full extent and the scope is available for use. As a marksman rifle, this weapon is the best ranged choice in The New Order, despite the rather low scope magnification by sniper standards. A direct headshot is often enough to kill any standard enemy instantly. = Plasma Rifle: = When upgraded, the weapon can also be switched to become a fully-automatic plasma rifle. Upon switching modes, the scope swivels off its base to the right hand side of the rifle revealing an energy meter and the barrel retracts. The configuration is first encountered on the Nazi Lunar Base, where it is used extensively by the installation's staff; Lunar AR Marksmen cannot be switched to normal operation. The AR Marksman in plasma rifle mode is vulnerable to Tesla Grenade explosions, which can drain its battery instantly. AR Marksmen are rare finds during gameplay and their ammunition rarer, so careful use must be planned ahead of time if the weapon is to be fielded. Dual-wielding the weapon in the default configuration is very wasteful as a result, though much less so in plasma mode due to the overly abundance of power nodes during the late stages of the game. = 14. Deadeye The Deadeye is a Chimeran sniper rifle and the seventh weapon obtained in Resistance 3. The Deadeye has a powerful zoom scope and high-velocity rounds, making this an effective weapon at extremely long range. Unlike the various iterations of the L23 Fareye it has a digital zoom scope, and left and right on the D-Pad do nothing with this weapon. It is found in one of the apartments in an abandoned building in St. Louis Its primary fire is a single supersonic blast of energy with pinpoint accuracy. Its secondary fire is a Proton Charge that disintegrates most enemies with a single shot, but it is hard to shoot. The charged shot must be charged up and targeted on the target, while if aimed correctly, is even capable of penetrating through multiple targets. It is wielded by Sniper Hybrids, Sniper Longlegs and some Wardens. = 15. Covenant Carbine The Type-51 Carbine is a Covenant recoil-operated and charger-fed, semi-automatic weapon. The Type-51 Carbine serves as the Covenant's medium to long-range weapon and fires an 8mm caseless radioactive projectile. = 16. Particle Beam Rifle (Sniper Rifle System) The Particle Beam Rifle is a battery-powered, directed-energy weapon that fires ionized particles at its targets instead of accelerating small projectiles. Explosive Launchers 800px-MGS4-MGL.jpg|MGL L-TAG.jpg|L-TAG JAW.jpg|JAW H2A_Render_CampaignBruteShot.png|Brute Shot Brute_Halo_3_Shots.jpg|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-25_Grenade_Launcher Brute_Shot_Render.gif|The render of a Brute Shot. HR Render PlasmaLauncher.png|Plasma Launcher H2A Render FuelRodGun.png|Fuel Rode Launcher VC21_Bolt_Gun.jpg|The VC21 Boltgun Vc920rocket20launcher.jpg|The VC9 Missile Launcher Wild-fire.png|Wildfire (A stinger missile launcher similar) = 01. Milkor MGL = 02. L-TAG = 03. JAW = 04. Brute Shot The Type-25 Grenade Launcher or Brute Shot is a grenade launcher. The Brute Shot is carried and fired from the hip rather than the shoulder. It has a fast firing rate for a grenade launcher, being capable of firing four Type-25 Exotic/High-Explosive Antipersonnel Grenades in about three seconds. The Brute Shot can hold up to 6 rounds, with 12 extra rounds in reserve. = 05. Plasma Launcher = 06. Fuel Rod Launcher = 07. VC21 Boltgun The VC21 Boltgun , also known as "The Handyman", was originally built as an industrial tool before being modified into a weapon by the early Helghan settlers and is manufactured by Visari Corporation. The high-speed bolts the Boltgun fires are able to pierce standard Helghast and ISA armor with incredible ease, sending most enemies flying backwards and pinning them to the nearest surface before finally exploding a few seconds after impact. It is only found in the Suljeva Village and Tharsis Refinery missions, usually on Miners or in weapon racks. *Clip Size: 10 *Max Clips: 2 *Max Rounds: 20 *Round Fuse Time: 3 sec *Round Reload Time: 1.2 sec (this is the time it takes to changed another round after a single shot) *Clip Reload Time: 3.7 sec = 08. VC9 Missile Launcher The VC9 Missile Launcher is the Helghast Rocket Launcher and is manufactured by Visari Corporation. It fires 66 mm rockets from disposable magazine tubes attached to a firing port. Players can carry 3 rockets at any given time, in both the Campaign and Multiplayer. Its common uses include demolishing enemy equipment and armor, and clearing obstacles. *Clip Size: 3 *Max Clips: 1 *Max Rounds: 3 *Reload Time: 3.9 sec = 09. Wildfire Rocket Launcher Explosive(s) M17 Frag - Crysis3 2013-05-07 16-45-55-96.jpg|M17 Frag Grenade M18 Smoke Grenades - 213184-full.png|M18 Smoke Grenade Emp 1.png|M19 EMP Grenade Grenade SC2 CineHeirApparent1.jpg|Flash Grenade Flash Grenade - Pulling the pin.PNG M34 Flashbang - 213174-full.jpeg|M34 Flashbang Granada_de_Plasma_HR.png|Plasma grenade Plasma_grenade_study.jpg|A study of the Plasma grenade. Explosion_study.jpg|Various stages of a Plasma grenade exploding. Plas_gren_primed.jpg|A study of the Plasma grenade when primed. Wolfenstein_The_New_Order_Tesla_Grenade.jpg|Tesla Grenade Granada_de_pinchos.jpg|Spike grenade Spike_Grenade.jpg|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-2_Antipersonnel_Fragmentation_grenade REX Charge - 213175-full.png|REX Charge (C4) C3-C4.jpg|Examining information about the REX Charge TR-X_Teslite_Grenade.png|TR-X Teslite Grenade = 01. M17 Frag Grenade = 02. M18 Smoke Grenad = 03. Flash Grenade = 04. M34 Flashbang = 05. Plasma (Sticky) Grenade The Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade, more commonly known as the Plasma grenade, also known as the Sticky grenade in multiplayer terminology, is a Covenant anti-personnel weapon that explodes a short time after coming to rest. The Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade is a dangerous hand thrown weapon utilized by Covenant forces, typically used by Unggoy, Sangheili, and Jiralhanae soldiers. The Type-1 Plasma grenade is a spherical explosive composed of an unknown material and contains a small plasma generator and other sophisticated internal mechanisms. The grenade itself, in terms of design and operation, is straight forward; the activation "switch" is located on the orange colored area of the grenade. Above the activation pad is a Forerunner glyph; these glyphs featured on plasma grenades are known to change with each new model and are believed to be based upon the time of manufacturing and Covenant religious rituals. Using technology that is barely understood, even by the Covenant, the Type-1 Plasma grenade is employed as both a thrown anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon. = 06. Tesla Grenade A hand grenade with a high explosive EMP charge for taking out multiple enemies and creating diversions. Its magnetically charged casing will stick to nearby mechanical enemies and temporarily disable them. Remember to stay out of the grenade's blast range. Its name refers to Nikola Tesla, a Serbian-American inventor and electrical engineer best known for his contributions to the design of modern AC power systems. = 07. Spike Grenade The Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation grenade, more commonly known as the Spike grenade, is a Jiralhanae-manufactured grenade.3 The Spike grenade is most notable for its adhesive properties, using its spikes to stick on to the target. Soon after being attached, it will detonate, turning the spikes into lethal projectiles. = 08. REX Charge (C4) = 09. Firebomb The Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary grenade, colloquially known as the "Firebomb" is a Brute grenade. The Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimatériel Incendiary grenade is a multi-purposed infantry explosives munition first produced by the Sacred Promissory just a few months before the Great Schism. The T-3 AP/AM can be thrown 10 metres (33 ft) by the average soldier, but is mainly used by Brute Stalkers. Upon impact with a hard surface, the casing converts to liquid form, burning at around 2200 °C (3992 °F), and causing significant damage to vehicles and infantry alike, with a killing radius of 3.4 metres (11 ft) and a casualty radius of 4.7 metres (15 ft). The gel-like filler substance also escapes from the burning casing, splashing over nearby objects and causing significant damage as it burns for 4.5 seconds. However, the fact that the T-3 uses a highly toxic Caesium mixture makes any human flesh which comes in contact with it inedible for Brute consumption. 09. TR-X Teslite GrenadeTR-X Teslite Grenade The [http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/TR-X_Teslite_Grenade TR-X Teslite Grenade] is a petrusite powered device that emits electricity by extracting it from the environment and then releasing it in one big blow. When armed, the guard plates around the coil open up and the top segment starts spinning. Upon reaching full charge, the grenade zaps anyone and anything in its proximity. It has about the same area of effect as the M194 Fragmentation Grenade but keeps emitting electricity for a couple of seconds, making it an effective area denial weapon, and it is manufactured by the Helghast. It is infrastructure friendly, as it doesn't explode in a conventional sense instead sending a constant electrical blast into its target electrocuting surrounding individuals including a careless user. Others = 01. VC1 Flamethrower The''' VC1 Flamethrower ' is a flamethrower manufactured by Visari Corporation, it is used by Helghast army Pyro Trooper's. *Tank Size: 100 *Max Tanks: 2 *Max Fuel: 200 *Duration Per Tank: 10 *Reload Time: 5.3 sec Energy Weapons (Information) Pistola_de_Plasma_HR.png|Plasma Pistol Plasma-pistol.png|A blueprint of a plasma pistol. HR_Type25_study2.jpg|A study of Halo: Reach's Plasma Pistol. T25_Bolt_Study_HR_Temp.jpg|A study of the Plasma bolt. H2A_Render_PlasmaRifle.png|Plasma Rifle Rifle_de_Plasma_HR.jpg Plasma_Rifle_turnarounds.jpg|A Plasma Rifle's schematics. H2A_Render_CampaignBrutePlasmaRifle.png|Brute Plasma Rifle BPR_Study.jpg|A study of the Brute Plasma Rifle.|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-25_Directed_Energy_Rifle/Jiralhanae_variant Plasma-rifle_02.png|A Plasma Rifle's schematics. Plasma_Repeater (1).png|Plasma Repeater Plasma_repeater.png|Blueprint of the Plasma Repeater Plasma_Repeater_Cropped.png|A T-51 Plasma Repeater from an angle Plasmarep.png|A T-51 Plasma Repeater from an angle Needler_HR.png|Needler|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-33_Guided_Munitions_Launcher Needler.png|A blueprint of the Needler Needler_Shard.jpg|A Halo 3-era Needler's shard in mid-flight. HReach-T31NeedleRifleSide.png|Needle Rifle Needle_Rifle.png|A Pre-Alpha render of the Type-31 Rifle. ReachSchematic_-_NeederRifle.png|A blueprint of the Needle Rifle Evo Bullseye 03.jpg|Bullseye Deadeye_R3.jpg|Deadeye Deadeye.jpg Arc_charger.jpg|Arc Charger Auger_rifle.jpg|Auger Rifle Reaper_carbines_(2nd).jpg|Reaper Carbine Atomizer.jpg|Atomizer|link=http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/Atomizer Wild-fire.png|Wildfire HR_Render_PlasmaLauncher.png|Plasma Launcher ReachSchematic_-_PlasmaGL.png|A blueprint of the Plasma Grenade Launcher. Plasma_Launcher_Cropped.png|A rear angular render of the Plasma Launcher. Halo-_Reach_-_Plasma_Launcher_Firing.jpg|The Plasma Launcher being fired\. Focus_Rifle_Cropped.png|Focus Rifle Focusrifle.png|The Focus Rifle's blueprint HaloReach-FocusRifle-Profile.png|Profile view of the Focus Rifle. H2A_Render_FuelRodGun.png|Fuel Rod Cannon ReachSchematic_-_FuelRodCannon.png|A blueprint of the fuel rod gun|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Type-33_Light_Anti-Armor_Weapon H3_Covenant_Carbine_angle.jpg|Covenant Carbine H3_Carbine_Magazine.jpg|A study of the T-51 Carbine magazine Carbine_Ammo.jpg|A study of the Type-51 Carbine ammunition CarbineStudy.jpg|A study of the Type-51 Carbine H3-CovenantCarbine-AngleSide.png|An angle view of the T-51 Carbine 1179249534.jpg ParticleBeamRifle-HighRes-Transparent.png|Particle Beam Rifle BeamEliteShoot.jpg H5G Multiplayer T50SS.png|Smart scope with the Halo 2 Beam Rifle. = 01. Plasma Pistol The 'Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol, also known as the '''Plasma Pistol, is a infantry firearm. The weapon is powered by a battery cell. The weapon has a power output of 100–150 kV at 0.2–0.3 A (20–45 kW), but when overcharged, the power output is 1.5 MV at 0.2–0.3 A (300–450 kW).2 The Type-25 DEP is a semi-automatic weapon using a single collimator design that gives the weapon its smooth and aerodynamic, claw-like appearance. The Type-25 DEP's functionality is straight forward; the rear section of the pistol has a holographic display indicating weapon temperature during use—in the center of the holographic display is a small red pad known as the Type-25 DEP's safety and activation mechanism. Before the plasma pistol can be fired, the user must place his or her thumb on the pad, which activates the weapon and prepares it for use. On the left side of the device is another small red button used to open the top heating vent, used to cool the weapon to prevent overheating and to allow access to the internal components of the weapon. = 02. Plasma Rifle The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, more commonly known as the Plasma Rifle, is a infantry weapon. The Plasma Rifle is a Covenant, directed-energy weapon, reverse engineered from forerunner technology that uses a superheated ionized gas called Plasma, instead of projectile ammunition. The weapon has a power output of 100-150 KV @ 2~3 dA, and can fire 360 to 540 rounds per minute. Unlike the Plasma Pistol, the plasma rifle is capable of semi-automatic and full automatic fire. The Plasma Rifle consists of two large plasma generator subassemblies that wrap around the trigger assembly. The generators fire in sequence, discharging superheated plasma from the charging and accelerator poles, this design allows a faster rate of fire and more rounds per second, which adds to the lethality of the weapon.2Generally, two hits from either a Plasma Pistol or Plasma Rifle will kill a lightly-armored target. Over-extended periods of firing can overheat the weapon, causing it to become unusable for a short period of time. = 03. Brute Plasma Rifle The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae Variant, more commonly known as the Brute Plasma Rifle, and known to theJiralhanae as the blood-hand,3 is a Covenant infantry firearm, and is a modified version of the original Plasma Rifle used almost exclusively by Jiralhanae. = 04. Plasma Repeater The Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved (T51 DER/I), more commonly known as a Plasma Repeater, is a plasma-based Directed Energy Weapon. The weapon's rate of fire will slow as it is fired and the weapon heats up. This can be solved by manually venting the rifle with the reload button, which can be done all at once or gradually. However, as the weapon overheats and the rate of fire slows, the accuracy of the weapon will increase. = 05. Needler The Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher, more commonly known as the Needler, is a anti-infantry weapon. The Needler's top plate has 14 holes which the needles protrude out of. When the trigger is pulled, the needle is fed from the top into the barrel and fired. The needles home into their target and impale it. Several seconds afterwards, the needles detonate. A single needle detonation does not cause significant damage, but if enough needles make it into the target at once, the needles will supercombine, synchronizing their explosions for massive damage. = 06. Needle Rifle The Type-31 Needle Rifle, also known as the Needle Rifle, is a infantry weapon. The Type-31 Rifle fires unconventional, long and sharp projectiles similar to those of the Needler. The projectiles detonate several seconds after impacting on soft tissue. Like the Needler, if enough needles are fired into a target, a supercombine explosion occurs. Although most players use it as a semi-automatic weapon for long range, the Needle Rifle is a fully automatic, medium-to-long range,headshot-capable rifle. = 07. Bullseye The Bullseye's primary fire shoots small glowing red spheres that home in on the Bullseye Tag - its secondary fire, which after being shot sticks to an enemy. It is very effective at short and medium range, and its fast rate-of-fire and large magazine size makes it ideal for close quarters combat; however, it tends to lose accuracy and power beyond short range. If the "enemy secondary fire" cheat is on, you can be tagged by an enemy. Then part of the screen will turn red (like when you are targeted by a sniper hybrid) and all the laser bolts shot by that particuler bullseye will home in on you until the enemy is dead or the tag wears off. = 08. Deadeye The [http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/Deadeye Deadeye] has a powerful zoom scope and high-velocity rounds, making this an effective weapon at extremely long range. It has a digital zoom scope, and left and right on the D-Pad do nothing with this weapon. Its primary fire is a single supersonic blast of energy with pinpoint accuracy. Its secondary fire is a Proton Charge that disintegrates most enemies with a single shot, but it is hard to shoot. The charged shot must be charged up and targeted on the target, while if aimed correctly, is even capable of penetrating through multiple targets. = 09. Arc Charger The [http://resistance.wikia.com/wiki/Arc_Charger Arc Charge] is a Chimeran weapon which fires a electric arc which can be transferred through objects. * The Arc Charger fires a blast of energy in the form of an electric arc which briefly clings to organic tissue. Additional blasts increase the intensity of the energy. This bolt of electricity has the ability to arc to other enemies, but the gun needs to be charged first. The more the Arc Charger fires, the more it charges, and the more enemies the bolt will arc to. This is how the Arc Charger receive it's name. * The energy's power increases with each successive arc, as does its ability to strike new targets. With the proper timing many targets may be attacked at once. The Arc Charger is particularly devastating against multiple enemies where it can develop maximum intensity. * The Arc Charger was often thought of a skillful weapon to master, although a later patch increased its rate of fire dramatically causing it to be even more effective. It has the ability to kill multiple enemies at once with its secondary fire. It is also used heavily in Meltdown by players to destroy nodes as its secondary fire is very effective and quick at doing this. = 10. Auger Rifle The Auger is a Chimeran weapon capable of shooting high-energy bolts through solid objects, and has a secondary function that creates a shield barrier. = 11. Reaper Carbine The Reaper Carbine is a duel-wielding weapon. The Reaper Carbine has the advantage over other weapons in that it can held with one hand, allowing to duel-wield. = 12. Wildfire The Wildfire is a rocket launcher. This weapon has two rocket per clip, in addition of another 2 extra rockets in reserve. It is able to lock on to enemy players and vehicles, fulfilling its role as the player's primary anti-armour weapon. The secondary ability fires off a round that breaks up into multiple shells (Cluster) before hitting the ground. Trivia *The weapons were the combination of Chaos Marines from Warhammer 40k, Nazis' from Wolfenstein, soldiers from Helghast; energy weapons from Resistances and Halo; adding few weapons from Crysis, Blacklight, and StafCraft, *The weapons were consists of combination of German, Russian, and Korean. *Helghast from Killzone calls them 'Space Nazis'.